1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode, and more particularly to a surface-mount, top-firing light-emitting diode suitable for a flashlight or various indicators in a portable information terminal and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-087780 discloses an exemplary conventional surface-mount, top-firing light-emitting diode. Description of this light-emitting diode will be given below.
For example, as shown in FIG. 27, a light-emitting diode 100 has such a structure that a light-emitting diode device 16 is arranged on a bottom surface of a recessed portion 1r in an inverted frustum shape, which is recessed from an upper surface of an opaque reflection case 1, and recessed portion 1r is completely filled with a translucent sealing resin portion 8 so as to seal the light-emitting diode device. Two metal pad portions 3a, 3b are provided on the bottom surface of the recessed portion. Light-emitting diode device 16 is mounted on the surface of metal pad portion 3a, while it is bonded to metal pad portion 3b via a gold wire 7 extending from the upper surface of the same. Two metal pad portions 3a, 3b are electrically connected to two terminal electrode portions 2a, 2b provided outside the opaque reflection case 1, respectively.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2004-327955 and 2000-294838 describe other exemplary conventional surface-mount, top-firing light-emitting diodes.
In recent years, a surface-mount, top-firing white light-emitting diode or a surface-mount, top-firing light-emitting diode illuminating in multiple colors by combination of red, green and blue has been used for a flashlight or a reception indicator light in a portable terminal. For use in the portable terminal, a light-emitting diode capable of achieving not only brightness but also illumination in various colors has been necessary.
A material attaining a scattering effect is generally used for opaque reflection case 1 described above. In such a case, though an angle of beam spread is wide, it is difficult to obtain a light-emitting diode of high luminance.